Dorvish Federal Election, 4220
The '''Dorvish Federal Election of 4220 was an election in the Federal Republic of Dorvik to decide the president and make-up of the federal assembly. It was called after the collapse of the DKF and KU. In the presidential election, incumbent DAF president Hugo Landa defeated Christiane Hammerstein by 10% of the vote and 6 million votes. While the PU was defeated, it did better than expected and the president was assured after the first round to be centre-right and not a fascist. The assembly results were less clear-cut and less promising for the left and centre. The NA, though down 22 seats, remained the largest party. Their main nemesis, the PU, gained 32 seats but remained in fourth place in the votes. The DAF, VBR and SDA also gained, leading to some hope of a left-centre cabinet. This was dashed when the Green Party dissolved. An ill-fated attempt to get the KU into cabinet with the left led the country to a lot of uncertainty. 2.82%) | previous_election = Feb 4219 | previous_year = Feb 4219 | next_election = Jun 4221 | next_year = Jun 4221 |next_mps = |election_date = Federal Assembly Election |seats_for_election = All 505 seats 253 seats needed for majority February 4219 | image1 = | leader1 = Kurt Lemann | party1 = Nationalistische Arbeiterpartei | last_election1 = 149, 29.41% | seats1 = 127 | seat_change1 = 22 | popular_vote1 = 13,843,135 | percentage1 = 24.30% | swing1 = 5.11pp | color1 = 660000 | image2 = | leader2 = Mark Hagen | party2 = Dorvische Allianz für Freiheit | last_election2 = 45, 8.88% | seats2 = 64 | seat_change2 = 19 | popular_vote2 = 7,232,191 | percentage2 = 12.71% | swing2 = 3.83pp | color2 = FF3333 | image3 = | leader3 = Adler Koeppen | party3 = Dorvish Festigkeitspartei | last_election3 = N/A | seats3 = 61 | seat_change3 = N/A | popular_vote3 = 7,043,866 | percentage3 = 12.36% | swing3 = N/A | color3 = FF0000 | image4 = | leader4 = Anny Ulmer | party4 = Pragmatische Union | last_election4 = 29, 5.91% | seats4 = 61 | seat_change4 = 32 | popular_vote4 = 6,791,054 | percentage4 = 11.92% | swing4 = 6.01pp | color4 = CCCCCC | image5 = | leader5 = Suzanne Heikler | party5 = Hosianich Demokratische Union Dorviks | last_election5 = N/A | seats5 = 60 | seat_change5 = N/A | popular_vote5 = 6,962,365 | percentage5 = 12.22% | swing5 = N/A | color5 = 000000 | image6 = | leader6 = Konstantin Klee | party6 = Sozialdemokratische Arbeitsfront | last_election6 = N/A | seats6 = 55 | seat_change6 = N/A | popular_vote6 = 6,515,547 | percentage6 = 11.48% | swing6 = N/A | color6 = 660033 | image7 = | leader7 = . | party7 = Grüne Partei | last_election7 = 138, 26.38% | seats7 = 49 | seat_change7 = 89 | popular_vote7 = 5,441,261 | percentage7 = 9.55% | swing7 = 16.83pp | color7 = 00CC00 | image8 = | leader8 = Ferdinand Zuber | party8 = Vereinigte Bewegung der Regionen | last_election8 = 23, 4.76% | seats8 = 28 | seat_change8 = 5 | popular_vote8 = 3,137,421 | percentage8 = 5.51% | swing8 = 0.75pp | color8 = 009900 | - ---- | map_image = Assembly_4220.png | map_size = 300px | map_caption = Assembly election results map. | title = Chancellor | posttitle = Elected Chancellor | before_election = Nina Steuermann | before_party = Grüne Partei | after_election = | after_party = }} Category:Elections in Dorvik